


He's Such a Fucking Klutz

by psychgrunge



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, THIS IS LEGIT SO FUCKING CHEESY YOULL PROBS BE CONSTIPATED BY THE END OF IT, amazingphil m/m, dan howell m/m, danisnotonfire - Freeform, danisnotonfire m/m, phan-coffe shop au, phil lester m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrunge/pseuds/psychgrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a fluffy coffee shop au of dan and phil meeting for the first time and phil being the ditsy klutz he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Such a Fucking Klutz

I sighed as the familiar scent of coffee beans filled my nose, looking around to see the same ol' customers drinking the same ol' drinks. I'm your typical scrooge, though I used to love my job, seeing as its a cute little coffee shop, sitting right in the middle of quite a busy strip in town.   
Although, after weeks and weeks of seeing the same customers and nothing eventful, it got quite boring and lonesome. I tied the apron around my waist as it was some bullshit rule that even cashiers had to wear aprons.  
I dazed off behind the counter mind floating back to nothing in particular, when i felt a harsh push on my shoulder.   
"What the hell?", I grumbled turning to see my boss, Louise, staring back with annoyance riddling her features.   
She pointed in front of me, and i snapped out of my daze realizing i had been ignoring a customer this whole time.   
"Oh! Uh sorry, what can I get you?", I forced out the rehearsed saying turning to see a rather attractive man stood as high as a skyscraper, ebony hair, pale vampirey skin, and a dorky space Christmas sweater on, staring at me with amusement flooding his eyes.   
"Just a blueberry muffin, and a black coffee with two sugars, please", he giggled like a young child.   
"Right, of course, it should be ready soon", I said ringing up the prices.   
"Phil", he stated.   
"What?", I questioned confused.   
"You need my name to differentiate the order, dont you?", he asked, still, amused.   
"Oh right, yeah, sorry", I laughed awkwardly as I felt a deep burn envelope my face, neck, and ears.   
"Its fine", he giggled paying and walking away to take a seat.   
"God damnit, fucking attractive guys out to get me", I grumbled making his coffee.   
When I was finished I turned to see Louise stifling a laugh behind me.   
"What?!", I snapped.   
She rolled her eyes, "Nothing Dan", she mused and walked off to her office.   
I grabbed a tray and proceeded to bring Phil his coffee.   
"Here ya go mate", I said as I went to set down his scathing drink, but as soon as I went to set it down, he went to grab it, causing our hands to clash and me pouring it all over the table and myself.   
"Ahh shit! Shit! Shit!", I yelled out desperately trying to stop the coffee from melting my flesh off my thighs.  
Phils eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Oh my god, I am so sorry!", he exclaimed trying to dry me off with napkins.   
I set the tray down and ran to the bathroom, basically just soaking my entire front pants with cold water.   
I hadn't even noticed anyone walk in until I heard a soft voice behind me.   
"Are you okay?", he whispered like he was afraid I was going to blow up in his face.   
"Peachy", I grumbled.   
"I really am sorry, Im such a darn klutz", he looked down embarassed.   
I inwardly awed at his choice of words.   
I sighed and stepped forward, placing my hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Phil, I always complain about this damn place being ghostly uneventful anyhow", I joked around, smiling when I saw the man who once looked so large, now curled in looking so small, crack a soft grin.  
"I can buy you some new jeans if you'd like, and uh, underwear, if necessary", he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.   
I couldnt hold it in anymore as I bursted out laughing like a hyena.   
"No need, Im sure I'll suffice", I said as my laugh came to a soft giggle.   
"I suppose its too late to pretend to be confident and flirty and ask for your name and number then, huh?", he chuckled.   
My face grew hot as I smiled shyly, "Not at all"   
And just seeing the way his face lit up made me realize that I'm kinda glad he was such a fucking klutz.

**Author's Note:**

> should i keep this as a one shot, or continue writing it as a full on fic?   
> if so, should i include smut?  
> bc i love writing phan smut


End file.
